


Schuss

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Criticism, Disappointment, Gen, Self-Reflection, Treason, Trust
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Wenn man jemandem vertraut, kann man verraten werden. (Chris' POV)





	Schuss

Ich hörte nicht einen Schuss. Deshalb vertraute ich wider besseres Wissen. Ich vertraute darauf, dass er … 

_Nein, bleib hier. Ich brauche jemanden im Dorf, auf den ich mich verlassen kann._  
_Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen._  
_Weiß ich doch._

Wie oft wurde ich schon verraten? Oft genug, um die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Zumindest in der Theorie. 

Sei einfach still. Ich weiß selbst, dass ich nackt in einen Kaktus gesprungen bin. Wieder einmal. Ich kann spüren, was ich dadurch angerichtet habe. Warum war ich nur so ein Narr? Und ich habe euch alle mit hineingezogen … 

Ich hörte nicht einen gottverdammten Schuss.


End file.
